Magic Systems
Overview There are two magic systems: Magic I utilizes magical energy and can be practiced by everyone except non-elementals and humans. Magic II is an expansion of Magic I that utilizes magical energy but also technology and science. There is also a third inofficial magic System, Magic III, which can only be practiced by thirteen chosen ones, which is why it's not considered an actual Magic System. Origin People believe that before anything else existed, there was magic. And magic had five children, the gems of life. Together, they ruled everything as an omniscient power. Until the gems of life became stronger than magic and started creating galaxies, solar systems, suns, planets, moons and after that plants, animals, creatures and everything else. From then on, magic was only a force that is able to be utilized by the gems of life only. Magic comes in many different types and variants, everyone has certain areas of magic they are better at and if you are exceptionally good you can even decide to become a magic expert on a certain magic field later on in life. There are also so-called Selesoas, who are beautiful, young, intelligent and talented creatures with wings to tell people what to do and not to do. While their primary purpose is to be the gems' messengers, they are also expected to make humans fall in love with them and make them go back to their roots when it comes to reproduction, thus creating new selesoas. Many selesoas also fall in love with humans and decide to stay on Senos. Both magic systems use the language Weosoe. Magic I Overview Magic I is purely supernatural and the only one who has control over it are the gems of life who allow others to utilize it. Magic I is the more common type of magic since everyone uses it daily, for small but also for more complex tasks. Origin Magic I has been canon since before humans were brought to the solar system of Age and was originally given to the new species of humans, the homo eximius, created by the gems of life to set them apart from the previous type of humans, the homo sapiens. Requirements You don't need special requirements but you are prepared to practise magic from age 2-6 and when you are 6 years old, you get your powers. If your parents are of different elements you usually get the element of the stronger parent. From that age on you are also able to make use of your other abilities, of which people have at least one. Non-Elementals and losing your powers There aren't many people who can't practice magic, those people are usually referred to as non-elementals. Very rarely, it occurs that non-elementals are able to practice Magic II. If you use too much of your magic, you might lose it for a certain amount of time but you can only really lose it if you do something unacceptable that the gems of life don't agree with. If you lose your power and want it back faster, you can travel to the island of life and ask the gems of life directly to give you your powers back. Aura Everyone has an invisible cloak or aura of magic that is exclusive to its owner, varying in shape, color, size and usually, they even have their own personality. Even though it is invisible, it can be seen if you create a certain potion and drink it or if you watch someone practice magic. Magic II Overview Magic II, also known as extended magic, is not only supernatural but also utilizes other things such as natural resources and you need to have a certain level of scientific knowledge to practice it. Origin Magic II has been around way shorter than Magic I. It was first practiced by the inhabitants of the fire province Sembamia (which is now non-existent and what was once Sembamia now partly belongs to different provinces and clans belonging to the fire nation) and later few people from other countries also learned how to practice it. This later led to the War of Sembamia. Requirements Magic II is more rare than Magic I since you have to find a certain level of inner peace (or chaos) as well as be able to utilize a certain amount of power and scientific knowledge to be able to practice Magic II. Difference to Magic I and consequences of using it A major thing setting it apart from Magic I, is that Magic I can only be used for things the gems of life agree with or at least don't strongly oppose while Magic II can also be used for things the gems of life don't agree with, so Magic II is essentially stronger than Magic I but it's also way harder to practice. People can't lose the ability to use Magic II, but they can be weakened by a lot if they use their powers too much. And a clear disadvantage of Magic II compared to Magic I, is that Magic II has a price. If you use it too much it might lead to you losing your mind. People who practice Magic II start losing their invisible cloak, it usually gets lighter the more you use it and eventually fully disappears. Magic III Overview Magic III, also known as celestial magic, is not an official Magic System and it can only be practiced by Non-Elementals. Origin There is a sub-type of Selesoas called Viselesoas. Each one of them was originally a flower and was then turned into a Selesoa by the Gems of Life. There are 13 Viselesoas, three based on fire, three based on water, three based on earth, three based on air and one combining all elements. Their names are in Gerlin which is unusual for creatures created by the Gems of Life. Each one of them represents a certain quality or concept and they live on the Island of Dread. They have the ability to share their magic with a Non-Elemental, thus giving Non-Elementals the ability to practice Magic. However, for that to work, the Viselesoa has to choose its master itself. Usually, the 13 chosen ones work together and become a coven. There is a legend, that says that the coven will once have a banned princess as a member and when that happens, they will become the sole rulers of the Island of Dread and the Island of Life which would not only give them ownership of the Gems of Life but also allow them to finally end the mistreatment of people living on the Island of Dread and eventually also Ere, which is something the other Elementals want to prevent from happening. Requirements To practice Magic III, you have to be chosen by one of the Viselesoas. Nobody knows how they choose their masters, so it's hard to predict who will be chosen by them to be part of the coven. Vilice Vilice is the official name of the coven as well as what the members of the coven are referred to. Roughly translated, it means Flower Non-Elementals. Much like the twins are always born and die at the same time, the Vilice are always chosen at the same time and then die at the same time when they drained all the energy from the Viselesoas. After their death, the Viselesoas take their time to regenerate their powers and when they have their full power back, they start looking around on the Island of Dread for new Non-Elementals to choose as their master. When all 13 Viselesoas chose their new masters, the Xbenvilice (Ceremony of Vilice) starts. Magic Areas * acid * ancestral * blood * celestial * chaos * concealing * defense * dream * electricity * emotional * energy * gravity * healing * life * liquid * magnetic * mind * mirror * musical * nether * phantom * plague * projection * protection * revival * seasonal * shadow * tempest Elemental Magic Elemental Magic is a special area of magic. Elemental magic is not technically its own area, but it refers to all of the different abilities elementals can have, based on their Element. The more Elemental magic they possess in their veins, the more abilities you will have and the stronger the Elemental magic is, the better they are at using said abilities. The amount of Elemental magic you possess is pre-determined before you are even born but you can train to strengthen the Elemental magic so even if you are born with only one ability, you can train to be incredibly good at using the said ability.Category:Universe Category:Mythology